<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dealing with Bullies by liesorlife</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374543">Dealing with Bullies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesorlife/pseuds/liesorlife'>liesorlife</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thunderbirds, thunderbirds are go</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bullying, Mild Swearing, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:34:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesorlife/pseuds/liesorlife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>John is the victim of a bullying gang. His brothers find out and they’re not accepting it. </p><p>Written for IRRelief 2020. First part is angsty but it gets better</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Social distancing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John used to love school. Spending all his days studying. Hiding in the library during lunch with a book, especially after Gordon was old enough to join him, as his brother wouldn’t have been caught dead in the library so he can escape from his younger brothers “sense of humour”. </p><p>Then Virgil graduated and went to middle school and his protector left him open to a whole new world. One John does not like. Now he dreads Monday mornings. </p><p>He can’t deny being incredibly jealous of Gordon, his brother is everything John wishes he was. He’s clever, but not nerdy, funny, popular and the schools star athlete. Their lives have revolved around the small skinny blonde since the day he was born. </p><p>And John hates him. </p><p>He is the reason why he really hides. It isn’t Michael Taylor, the asshole in the grade above him who forces him to do his homework every night, threatening him into submission. </p><p>Most weekends he is forced to travel for miles for Gordon’s latest swim meet. The kids room is covered with certificates and he even has a trophy cabinet. At age 8. </p><p>Johns life is so unfair. He lost his mother three years ago, and not one of his brothers has a single thing in common with him. He has no one to talk to at home. Choosing instead to spend his evenings in his room on his own studying. Doing other people’s homework, hiding from his brothers. </p><p>Because if he ever had to face them properly they would know. </p><p>He has never been very good at hiding how he feels and distancing himself away from them keeps them safe. </p><p>He can’t stop the Monday’s coming though. The shrill sound of his alarm clock drags him from a deep sleep, reaching out he hits the snooze button and tries to go back to sleep. </p><p>The noise from his brothers as they get up prevents that from being a possibility. </p><p>Groaning John drags himself out of bed, and heads down for breakfast without bothering to get dressed. Since their mom died they eat breakfast as a family before their dad has to leave for work, before they get ready for school. It’s an unspoken family rule. </p><p>Today they’re being extra noisy. It is the morning of his schools fundraiser swimming gala which Gordon has signed up for every race, and his sponsor sheet was filled in less than 2 hours. And the second, and the third. </p><p>John didn’t bother, figuring that Gordon would raise enough money for both of them, but finding out his dad is taking the day off work to watch leave a sour and bitter taste in his mouth. His dad didn’t bother doing this for him when he entered the middle school science fair competing against kids up to three years older than him. He even won third place, sure they had a cake to celebrate, but it was clearly an afterthought. </p><p>Usually they get the bus to school, but seeing as their dad is coming in he gives them a lift in, Gordon getting the privilege of the front seat while  he is squashed into the middle row between Scott and Alan’s car seat while Virgil is in the boot. </p><p>*</p><p>“Yo! Dork face?” </p><p>John groans. He would recognise that voice anywhere. But he tries to carry on walking. And just ignore it. </p><p>“I’m speaking to you loser, get back here. I want that English report you were supposed to write for me last night. It’s due in this morning. And this time don’t make me look good. That last one was too well spelt and my teacher got suspicious!” Michael tells him. </p><p>John makes the mistake of stopping and finds himself slammed up against the wall. </p><p>Michael curls his fingers around Johns throat and starts to squeeze his windpipe </p><p>His heart pounds when he realises his entire gang is out here. </p><p>“O-o-okay” He stammers. “Let m-me Get it o-o-out” </p><p>Michael releases him, and pushes him onto the floor. </p><p>“Okay but make it quick. I have to go and rob some first graders of their lunch money before class starts” </p><p>He keeps his foot on Johns hand pinning him to the ground while he roots around in his bag for the essay. </p><p>Handing him the folder with the essay, they finally let him get up. </p><p>“Nice one dork face, but remember anything higher than a C grade and I will carry out my threat this time. And that little brother of yours dies!” Michael reminds him. </p><p>He gives him one last punch in the stomach before walking away, leaving John visibly shaken. </p><p>He stays hidden in the far corner of the playground wiping away the tears with his sleeve. Heading inside when the bell rings and slipping into his seat. </p><p>His phone buzzes with a message, opening it up its Gordon sending a selfie through on the family group chat. He’s already in the changing room a towel draped across his bare shoulders, and he’s wearing a pair of bright yellow swimming trunks the same shade as his hair. The photo is captioned “let’s do this thing!” </p><p>He doesn’t really hate Gordon, he’s doing all of this to protect him, as that bastard would carry out the threat if he didn’t. This way if he doesn’t get too close to him and he messes up and Michael does hurt him, well he doesn’t want to think about it. </p><p>“John Tracy?” His teacher calls out. </p><p>John jumps in his seat. </p><p>“Yessir?” He replies breathlessly. </p><p>“Oh so you are in this class! Put your phone away before I confiscate it! And get your head out of orbit and back on this planet or its detention” he snaps at him. </p><p>“Sorry sir” John replies. Not bothering to defend himself. </p><p>“Right as I was saying, now I have everyone’s attention. Those of you not competing in the gala this morning will be permitted to either go and support your fellow students or you may go to the library to study. John, I’m assuming you want to go and support your brother?” </p><p>“No” John replies sullenly. </p><p>“Oh? Why not?” His teacher replies raising an eyebrow. </p><p>“I have some work I need to catch up on and this is the perfect opportunity to do so, and besides Gordon gets enough attention he doesn’t need me” John tells him. </p><p>His teacher opens his mouth to argue some more but is stopped from doing so by the bell ringing. John quickly grabs his bag and is out of the room before anything more can be said. </p><p>He is one of the few students in the library. As almost everyone is outside. Settling down on one of the big comfortable bean bag chairs in the corner he crack open a book and gets him self lost in a world of dragons and knights and a damsel in distress, forgetting all about the outside world for a few hours. For now this is all he needs. </p><p>*</p><p>Much to his disappointment Gordon brings home three new trophies, and an award for most money raised. </p><p>Jeff celebrates his sons success with a barbecue, choosing to enjoy the last remnants of summer before winter truly kicks in and it will be too cold. </p><p>“Hey Johnny! Come and join us” Gordon shouts over to him. </p><p>His four brothers are sat together at the table in the yard laughing at a joke Gordon has just told. </p><p>“No thanks. I’m okay over here” He replies turning the page in the book he is reading. </p><p>“But Johnny!” Gordon whines, getting up and walking over to him. A ketchup bottle hidden behind his back. </p><p>Gordon squirts it all over the back of Johns head. </p><p>“YOU IDIOT!” John screams at him, realising he has got it on the book, he grabs the big hardback book and smashes it over Gordon’s head. </p><p>Dazed and confused Gordon falls to the floor, unable to defend himself from what happens next. </p><p>“I HATE YOU!” John continues screaming at him. “THIS IS ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT I SHOULD JUST LET THEM KILL YOU THEN I WOULD HAVE THE PERFECT LIFE!” </p><p>He jumps on the terrified blonde and pulls his fist back, about to let go when he finds him self being dragged away and back on to his feet by his father. </p><p>Virgil races over to Gordon who is crying and pulls him towards him for a cuddle, glaring up at John. Unable to work out where this is coming from. </p><p>John is dragged unceremoniously into the house and up to his room by his father. </p><p>“You can just sit here until you are ready to apologise.” He tells him before slamming the door shut. </p><p>John can’t believe the unjustness off it all, he has sacrificed everything to keep Gordon safe, and he doesn’t even care. Well two can play at that game, he thinks, from now on Michael can have him! </p><p>He can see them down in the yard from his bedroom window. All surrounding around Gordon, like he is the victim in all of this. </p><p>*</p><p>It is Gordon who sneaks into his room after everyone else is asleep. Gordon who has spent many weekends confined to his room as punishment for pulling pranks. </p><p>“John? Are you okay?” He asks. </p><p>“Get out of my room Gordon!” John replies rolling his eyes. </p><p>“No. Not until you tell me what you meant. Who’s going to kill me?” He asks. His eyes wide. </p><p>“Me if you don’t get out of here!” John tells him sarcastically. </p><p>“John. Please tell me what’s wrong. You have been really mean to me recently. What have I done?” Gordon begs him. </p><p>“Leave it.” John insists. </p><p>“No. I’m going to stand here all night if I have too. Just tell me and I will go away!” Gordon tries. </p><p>Rolling over to face him, John switches the lamp on. </p><p>“Have you been crying Johnny?” Gordon asks concerned. </p><p>“Look this really is none of your business”. John tells him. </p><p>“It is if someone is going to kill me!” Gordon replies. </p><p>“No one is going to kill you. I promise. I didn’t mean what I said earlier. Now go back to bed.” John says to him. </p><p>“No. I want answers” Gordon tells him stubbornly. </p><p>“Okay fine. If it gets you out of here. There is a guy at school, big, ugly and stupid. He is threatening to hurt You unless I do his homework” John finally gives in. </p><p>Gordon is horrified. </p><p>“How long has this been going on?” He asks. </p><p>“Months. I’m sorry Gordo, I just thought that if I could get you to hate me then I wouldn’t feel so bad if anything happened to you.”</p><p>“You know that’s bullshit logic Johnny! And how do you know they would hurt me?” </p><p>John says nothing, he just lifts his shirt up. His torso is covered in bruises, some fresh, some faded all painful. </p><p>Gordon’s lip trembles as he struggles to process everything. Words mean absolutely nothing to him right now as he climbs into the bed with John, and much to his elder brothers surprise he finds himself enjoying a cuddle from the tiny blonde. </p><p>That is how they’re found by their dad the following morning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Never mess with the squid!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gordon discoverers the truth about John. And he isn’t going to stand for it. No one picks on his big Brothers but him!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite his apology, and Gordon’s protests on his behalf John gets grounded for a week, Jeff doesn’t accept any excuse for violence.  </p><p>Gordon walks him to class in the morning, thinking that Michaels gang will leave him alone if he is with him, and he is right. Promising to meet him for lunch Gordon goes to his own registration, mumbling an apology to his teacher for being late. </p><p>“That’s the second time this week Gordon, you know what that means?” He asks him. </p><p>“It’s Tuesday?” Gordon shrugs sliding into seat. </p><p>“Detention!” He replies. “No morning break and drop the attitude or it’s one way first class trip to the principals office!” </p><p>“Ooo first class!” Gordon laughs. </p><p>“One more word Gordon!” He threatens. </p><p>“Frogs” Gordon replies. </p><p>“OUT!” He replies filling out the referral slip. </p><p>*</p><p>Virgil and Scott are surprised to find Gordon has called an emergency meeting after school which they hold in Johns room, as he isn’t allowed to leave it unless he’s at school or the house catches fire. </p><p>Setting Alan up in the corner with cartoons they turn to John and Gordon who are sat side by side on the bed. </p><p>And their surprise turns to shock and then to anger as Gordon and John fill them in on what’s been happening. </p><p>Scott is absolutely furious. Scott doesn’t like bullies. Bullies are nothing but cowards. </p><p>“But what can we do about it?” John asks. “Gordon can’t be with me every minute. He got detention during break and lunch, remind him to give the slip to dad to sign!” </p><p>Scott buries his head in his hands. </p><p>“Not again Gordon!” </p><p>“Not sorry Scott” He replies. </p><p>“I know you aren’t! Just wait until dads through with you!” Scott tells him, they both know it’s an empty threat, his dad just laughs off Gordon getting into trouble. </p><p>“What are we going to do?” John interrupts to prevent any further arguments. </p><p>“Bull frogs!” Gordon tells them. </p><p>“Huh? Scott replies. Gordon’s mind has always been a mystery to him. </p><p>“We put frogs in his locker, he opens the door they all leap out, he freaks out slips on the banana peel strategically placed, crashes into the door and the big bucket of macaroni cheese falls on his head!”</p><p>“No! And how do you come up with this stuff?!” Scott asks horrified. </p><p>“I saw it on tv. I was going to do it to John next week!” He replies. </p><p>“Thanks Gordon!” John replies whacking him with a pillow. </p><p>“We need to talk to dad” Virgil advises them. “This is something he needs to know. He can help”. </p><p>“No that would just make everything worse” John insists. “No adults we can sort this out ourselves” </p><p>“Okay, just don’t let Gordon do it!” Virgil tells him. </p><p>“I’m going to start dinner, Gordon get your home work done, John don’t leave your room, Alan come downstairs and watch that in the living room, Virgil come and peel the potatoes!” Scott orders them. </p><p>“I don’t have any home work” Gordon tells him. </p><p>“How?! You always have homework?” Scott replies. He’s not falling for this. Again! </p><p>“I didn’t go any classes after registration” Gordon replies with a smirk. “No classes no homework” </p><p>Scott gives up. </p><p>*</p><p>Jeff takes Johns dinner up to him on a tray. </p><p>“Good room service dad!” He tells him appreciatively. </p><p>“Yeah well. Don’t get used to it! It’s only a week, and on Saturday you are being released for chore day!” </p><p>“But I’m grounded I’m supposed to stay in my room, you can’t let me out when it suits you!” He tries. </p><p>“Nice try, now eat your dinner!” Jeff tells him laughing. </p><p>*</p><p>“OI DORK FACE! I have a new assignment for you”. </p><p>John rolls his eyes. With his brothers support he is no longer afraid of Michael or his gang. </p><p>“2000 word book report on “The Red Pony” I have never heard of it. And I want it by tomorrow. Got it?” </p><p>“Sure” John replies. “I have the same report due, and we have been reading the book in class” </p><p>“Good get on with it”. He replies walking away. </p><p>“Aye aye captain” John mumbles under his breath. </p><p>“I got another assignment to go Gords” he tells him on the way home. </p><p>“What now?” Gordon asks. </p><p>“Book report” John replies. </p><p>“Want me to write it for you?” Gordon asks. </p><p>“Have you even read The Red Pony” </p><p>“No” Gordon shrugs “leave it with me! PLEASE” he begs. </p><p>“Okay fine, don’t do anything evil” John implores him. </p><p>“Evil is my middle name!” Gordon tells him with a grin. </p><p>*</p><p>The rest of the week passes slowly for John and he is regretting not proof reading the essay Gordon wrote before handing it over. </p><p>Usually he relishes being able to stay in his room alone, but now he has no choice he would rather be anywhere else! </p><p>Saturday morning dawns and John is dragged out of bed a lot earlier than he would have liked for his punishment chores. They all meet in the kitchen for their assignments. Even Alan. </p><p>“Clean all three bathrooms?!” John reads his assigned task in horror. “Seriously?! You’re making me clean toilets?! I didn’t even hit him that hard!” He protests. </p><p>“Yes I am serious John and if you complain you’ll get the same next weekend too!” </p><p>“Enjoy boys. I’m taking Gordon swimming he has a big meeting next Sunday and needs the practise.” </p><p>“Wish I was talented enough at just one thing to get out of this every other week!” John groans. </p><p>“Come on, we will take a bathroom each they’ll be gone all day!” Scott tells him generously. </p><p>Working together everything is done so much faster, until Alan, desperate to help floods Jeffs en-suite. </p><p>“Oh crap!” Scott says as he sees the devastation. “What happened in here Allie?” </p><p>“I was twying to help so I put the Wubbish in the toilet then flushed it away.” Alan replies. “Most of it is gone. But the water wouldn’t stop. Is daddy going to be mad with me?” </p><p>“Nah he’s going to be mad with John! This was Johns job!” Scott tells him picking him up. He realises Alan is soaking wet. </p><p>“Come on let’s get you out of these wet clothes and then I will get this mess cleaned up. If we can sort it before daddy gets home he doesn’t have to know!” Scott tells him, carrying him out of the room. </p><p>Scott changes Alan into some clean clothes, making a mental note to bring this story up at his high school graduation party before putting his favourite movie on the tv in the living room to keep him quiet while he cleans up his mess. </p><p>Jeff and Gordon arrive back home in the afternoon with pizza for everyone. </p><p>“It’s freezing out there” Gordon moans, collapsing on the sofa. He hates cold weather “it looks like it might snow already and it’s not even October.” He carries on complaining. </p><p>“GAWDEE” Alan shouts jumping up from the floor and pouncing on his brother. “I flooded the baffwoom. Sgotty said we can’t tell daddy” </p><p>Gordon is impressed, maybe he underestimated his little brother! </p><p>*</p><p>“Gordon. This essay? Is turner going to kill me?” John asks on Monday morning. </p><p>“Yeah. He’s not going to be happy!” Gordon tells him grinning. </p><p>John suddenly regrets agreeing to this plan. </p><p>“Don’t worry if this works he will never bother you again, and if it doesn’t. Well 10 is a good age and it’s been nice knowing you!” Gordon tells him as they walk into the school together. </p><p>“Remember it was your life he was threatening not mine! John reminds him </p><p>“Just wish I could be there when he gets the paper back!” Gordon tells him. “Try and record it for me!” </p><p>“Mmm” John replies, making sure he doesn’t make any promises.  </p><p>English class is the last class of the day and the time drags so badly each minute feels like 5, and John suddenly knows what it feels like to be Gordon. Cooped up inside being forced to learn when he wants to burst out of the classroom and run far far away. </p><p>Finally it is time. He is forced to sit through 35 minutes of English class learning about conjugating verbs before the essays are handed out. John doesn’t even smile at the “A” that is on the top of his paper. His eyes are firmly fixed on the board in front of him. </p><p>“Well class, over all the standard of the essays this month was surprisingly good. There was one in particular that really stood out. It was clever, well written and I’m now going to ask the writer to read it out loud to the class. </p><p>There is an excited buzz whizzing around the classroom, this has never happened before. They’re all wandering who’s essay was so good it has their teacher, usually so sour and bitter this excited. </p><p>“Michael Turner, please read your essay to the class”. </p><p>John knows this can not be good. </p><p>“Stand up mr Turner, there is no need to be shy.” </p><p>Smirking Michael stands up. And opens the essay He Hasn’t even casted a brief glance over, clears his throat and starts to read. </p><p>“As a teenaged girl going through puberty and having recently got my first period, Are you there god, it’s me Margaret really spoke to me.” </p><p>Michael stops reading, mortified at the laughter. Even John is hysterical. Mentally reminding himself to thank Gordon when they’re home. </p><p>“TRACY! YOU FUCKING WANKER!” Michael screams at him in anger, leaping over his desk to grab at John. </p><p>“YOU DID THIS! I SAID WRITE THE ESSAY ABOUT THE BLACK HORSE OR WHATEVER THAT STUPID BOOK WAS CALLED!!!!!!! IM GOING TO KILL YOU. THEN IM GOING TO CARRY OUT MY THREAT AND KILL YOUR BRATTY LITTLE BROTHER!” </p><p>“Really?!” The teacher interrupts. </p><p>“Oh fuck!” He replies. Knowing he is caught. </p><p>“Principals office. Now.” </p><p>*</p><p>Michael Turner is expelled and John Tracy gets a reputation for blowing open bullying rings which carries him through middle school and high school, and no one is stupid enough to bully him ever again! </p><p>As for Gordon, he lets John take the credit for this one. He gets enough of his own! </p><p>Their father did not approve of their method but he is proud of his boys for working together, and he finds out about the bathroom at Alan’s high school graduation just like Scott planned!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>